Break Me
by The Peacekeepers Daughter
Summary: The real star-crossed lovers. But nobody knew.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey Panemanicas(: I decided I'd take a break from Fall on the basis of; 1. I don't even like that story anymore. 2. I am home sick today and I got this idea. Now, for you all who like Fall, I'm obviously going to continue it, but I wanted to write this. So enjoy and please please review! Thanks!~**

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games franchise I would be married to Alexander Ludwig by now. No big deal._

* * *

"Clove Feldspar!" Rang out of the microphone. I knew it was coming.I'm not surprised at all. I'm actually kind of,glad. To be able to serve my District some pride. The Capitol set it up. I _had_ to be a tribute this year, or else I would be doomed to some terrible fate. The Capitol rigged the Reaping so I would be picked. I break out of the fancy roped area for teens 15-18 and walk confidently up to the podium. I stand up there with pride for my district, next to Kathri Wellwood, District Two's mentor. I've only but met her once, many years ago at the Academy. Visiting all the trainers in the gym. I was 13. Throwing knives, typical Clove. But she grew attachment to me, knowing I'd be a tribute. Now, I stand tall next to her. We, in District Two _never _give speeches. It cheapens the reaping to some sappy shit that nobody cares for. Except for maybe my parents. We're not as high class as District One, but we are up there.

With confidence I scan the crowd for mom. Of course. She's not here. It would be too hard for her. She knew I'd have to be a tribute someday, because I work hard. But she is very against it. Though she wouldn't admit it. Very ignorant woman. I'm just like her. My father isn't here either. It's hard for him too. How did I grow up with such sappy parents? I'm not like that. I don't like lovey dovey things. My father sees so much of me in my mother, so I highly doubt they are watching this on TV at home.

I find Cato and smirk at him. He returns the smirk, with an added wink. I look straight ahead and represent my District with pride. Until…

"Cato Hadley!"

Contain yourself, Clove. Breathe. I can't breathe. Why would they choose him?!Oh my God, why?! I just…I can't fathom…my world is crashing down around me. Everything I've ever known. Him. He is my everything. We weren't supposed to go the same year. I was going to go this year, and him next year. We were supposed to come back for each other. I have to let him win. Oh my God….Did they do this on purpose?! No…They couldn't have known. But what if they did. How could they? I can't believe they did this to me. After all my parents did for them. My parents devoted themselves to the Capitol to keep Rosemary and I safe. And they do this to me…My father is head Peacekeeper for God sake!

I stand up tall but my smirk is gone. My face is more filled with determination, _fake._ I face him and shake hands with him, looking into those icy blue eyes. Those are mine. He is mine. Not anymore. I smugly smile in excitement for the Games, _fake_. He returns it, _fake_. He is good at hiding his feelings like I am. He promptly picks himself up and faces the crowd confidently, _fake._

We exit off the stage with Kathri and go into our separate rooms for visitors. I sit on the bench and bury my face in my hands. I'm allowed to break down here; there aren't any cameras because visitations are private. This is the first time when my world has come down on me. It seems like everyone has turned on me. There is a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Feldspar, you have your first visitor. You have three minutes." Calls one of my father's colleagues from the outside of the door. Junior vice Peacekeeper, it's Mr. Kantor. I can tell from his voice. He and my dad are close. He and his family come over for Thanksgiving and Christmas sometimes. I'm friends with his daughter, Perry, she and I are the same age. We used to be best friends, until I started taking my training seriously, I didn't have time for friends anymore. Besides Cato. So then she didn't want to be my friend anymore. Now there's just tension at the dinner table.

"I'm not taking visitors." I say, slightly shakily and angrily.

"But Clove.." He says, in his regular voice, different from Peacekeeper voice. He only uses this when he isn't being a Peacekeeper. My father does this too.

"It's your parents…" He says, knowing they desperately want to see me.

"I don't care…" I honestly didn't want to see them, I didn't want to see anyone.

"Rosemary is out here too…" He pleads, trying to change my mind. I sigh. I do want to see her, she is 12. I love her more than anything. Even Cato.

"Let her in. And her _only._" I say, fiercely. He lets Rosemary in, and both my parents. Damn Mr. Kantor. I roll my eyes at them and grip Rosemary's shoulders. She didn't know I was going to have to be a tribute. She was sobbing like a baby, but it didn't really bother me, like it usually does when she does this. She's not as strong as I, and I don't expect her to be. I don't show that I'm soft. Unless I'm with him…But even then I almost never show vulnerability. I am strong. Correction, I _was _strong.

"Sh. It's okay. You're going to be fine. So will I. I'm going to come back for you, okay. I will be back. I will come back for you." _Lie. _I had no intent on coming back, I'd have to come back without him. Which is something that I can't even think about doing. I can't live without him. No.

"You. P-P-Promise…?" Oh God, that's like a dagger in the heart. I love her so much. I don't want to lie to her. I don't want to abandon her. I can't. She is so important to me. I have to be there for her. I have to win for her. No matter what it takes, I can't be selfish anymore. I have to push aside my feelings for Cato, I _need _to win for her. _She _is my new everything.

"Promise."

* * *

**~Thanks for reading, this is my new series. So now I will have two! Please review. I think I like this one more than Fall actually. But I am continuing Fall, never the less.~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey guys, sorry I didn't update on Saturday, I was kind of busy. But here is Chapter Two! Enjoy! Please review. This whole chapter is the last chapter but from Cato's POV. ~**

_Disclaimer: I wish I were related to Suzanne Collins, and then I could at least own a speck of the Hunger Games universe._

* * *

I walk down to the Justice Square for the Reaping ceremony with Clove by my side. We are both smirking ahead confidently because this is Cloves year. She is going to be a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. I'm so happy for her, because here, in District Two, it's an _honor _to be a tribute. Well, for most people. Most of us are blood-thirsty. Clove and I both are. But I think her more so than me. I know she's excited, and I am too for her. I know she will come back for me. And next year, I will go and come back to her. That's how it will go. We planned it. Nobody knows though. Nobody knows were together. Nobody knows we have been in love for 2 years. We don't plan on anyone knowing either.

We get up there and they prick our fingers. Something that Clove has particularly enjoyed ever since she was 12. Then I go over to the left section and her to the right. I keep an eye on her while she is over there, and she does the same for me. We protect each other.

The ceremony starts after all the applicable tributes pile in. Only a few of them with a terrified look on their face. They're all weak. They wouldn't last a minute in the games. They probably didn't last in the Academy. I block out everything that's happening before the actual reaping. I've heard that shit like a million times and I don't need to hear it again. It's just Kathri Wellwood, District Two's mentor, talking about what a great honor it is and shit like that. Though I agree with her, she is annoying as hell, so I block her out. I look across the aisle at Clove; she is looking up at the stage, pursing her lips and tapping her foot. I smirk at her. I love her so much.

"Clove Feldspar!" chimed Kathri. Clove strides up to the stage, half smirking at her Districts people. She glimpses at me for a second and she smiles warmly. I return the smile and wink too. She chuckles a little and then she turns to Kathri; trying not to give us away. Clove doesn't give a speech. Nobody from District Two ever does. And I'm glad. I partially smile at her standing up there confidently…

"Cato Hadley!" says Kathri. Her voice so crisp and clear. I stand there for a second. Almost not believing that she called my name. It rings in my ears. _Cato Hadley. Cato Hadley. Cato Hadley. _

Was this set up? Did they do this?! Oh my God. This can't be happening. Wake up, Cato! Wake up! Why? Why would they do this? I can't go in the Arena with her. Clove. My Clove. I can't do it. Piece of shit, Capitol. I snap back to reality and realize I wasn't breathing. I regain my breath and remember that I have to go up there. I inhale sharply and walk up there. I fake smile out to my people. I then turn to Clove and we shake hands, my sweaty palms grip hers tightly. I look into her eyes as if they were saying _'What do we do?!' _she shakes her head, ever so slightly as if to reply, _'I don't know…' _

We walk off the Justice stage and we go into our separate rooms. And the Peacekeeper shuts the door behind me. I want to scream. I can't, they'll hear me. I clench my fists so tight that my knuckles turn pale. I wish I could go to the Gamemakers and yell _'What the hell did I do to you!?'. _I hate them! I hate everyone in the Capitol! I hate the Games, these stupid Games! I could honestly die. I can't live without her. The thought of being without her is just…I can't handle it. I put my hands behind my head and pace around the room. My thoughts are interrupted by a Peacekeeper.

"You have a visitor. Three minutes." The Peacekeeper then forcefully ushers my mother in. My face is all red. She knew. She knew about me and Clove. I am huffing and puffing and she walks over and hugs me. I hold onto her as if my life depends on it. I don't get hugs from her too often, because she is as unsentimental as I am. I only show affection to Clove…

She rubs my back. "Everything will be okay. Everything will turn out alright." I sniffle and cough a little. I just noticed that my throat is closing up.

"I…C-Can't.." I stifle out. She pulls away from the hug a little too soon.

"You have to." She says firmly, her icy blue eyes, piercing into mine. "You aren't lovers anymore. And you wanna know why?" she says in a matter-of-fact tone. Even though she already knows.

I break down and freely let tears stream down my face, something that I never do. I finally manage to say. "Because it shows weakness." I quickly spit out through my tears.

"That's right. Now wipe your face, you can't go out looking like that." She says, wiping my cherry red face and puffy eyes. I had slightly calmed down from this new found affection. She squeezes my hand then leaves me. This is the last time I will ever see her. I have it decided already. Clove is going home and I am going to die, in the Arena. I can't live without her, so I won't. She will live a long healthy life, teaching younger children at the Academy, maybe with a husband and children of her own. And I will wait for her.

* * *

**~Please review. I want 2+ reviews for Chapter 3, please. Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
